UNA NOCHE SIN REPROCHE
by Kurtbastian lover
Summary: ¡Hey! ¿Qué tal amigos? Bueno este es un nuevo proyecto en el que quiero trabajar aparte de "Living in a heavenly hell" esto sera un fic Klaine. Sera desarrollado en Dalton con Blaine, con un Kurt mayor a él, y nada como el Kurt tímido que conocemos, este será un Kurt. Diferente, espero lo disfruten sin más los dejo. Bueno los dejo con "Una noche sin reproche"


**Capítulo 1**

— ¡Hey, espérame!—Blaine escucho su nombre desde atrás del pasillo— ¡Blaine!—

Blaine estaba en su último año de escuela en Dalton, juntó con sus amigos a unas pocas semanas de graduarse y a unos pocos días de su cumple años

— ¡Hey Thad!—dijo mientras caminaba más lento mientras Thad llegaba a su lado— ¿Qué pasa?—

—Me preguntaba si…bueno podías ayudarme a convencer a los Warblers a darme un sólo— dijo Thad con una sonrisa esperanzada—

— Yo...eh hm...no te prometo nada amigo pero veré que puedo hacer—dijo Blaine mientras golpeaba su espalda con una sonrisa—vamos veré que puedo hacer, llegaremos tarde a la práctica—

— ¡Chicos, chicos!—dijo Blaine entrando en la sala de los Warblers—necesito decirles algo, como sabrán dentro de 2 días es mi cumple años—

Blaine fue cortado por unos aplausos y gritos de sus amigos

— ¡Chicos! Dejemos que Blaine termine— dijo Wes calmando a sus amigos—

—Bueno...y mi hermano Cooper dijo que tenía una sorpresa para mí pero...igualmente en 2 días tenemos la presentación aquí en la escuela, entonces pensé que podríamos darle el sólo a Thad—dijo con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía al medio de la sala y miraba a Thad— ¿Algo qué quieras cantar ahora?—pregunto con una sonrisa—

—Eh...si—dijo pensando en una canción—¡ah! Lo tengo, síganme—dijo mientras empezaba a cantar—

_"Ooooh, Ooooh_

_Uptown girl_

_She's been livin' in her uptown world_

_I bet she never had a backstreet guy_

_I bet her mama..."_

Después de que los chicos terminarán de cantar esta canción se despidieron y se fueron de la sala para ir a sus casas, excepto Blaine que se quedó acomodando las cosas de la sala

—Hey Blaine—grito Sebastián desde la puerta de la sala— ¿ya te vas a ir?—

—Estaba a punto de ir ¿por qué?—pregunto mientras tomaba su mochila y se dirigiría a la puerta donde estaba Sebastián—

—Bueno, quería ver su querías e conmigo a Scandals, esta noche—pregunto Sebastián—

— ¿Aquel bar gay para mayores de edad?—pregunto Blaine mientras hacían su camino hacia fuera de la escuela—No tenemos ni siquiera la edad—

—Pero tenemos estas—dijo Sebastián mostrando unas identificaciones falsas—Vamos Blaine, será divertido—

—De acuerdo...pero tú me llevarás a casa, después—dijo Blaine mientras ambos chicos reían—

Después de que estos chicos fueran a su respectiva casa y se encontraran en un estacionamiento fueron al bar

—Sabes, Seb me alegra de que ya no fuéramos enemigos ni nada de eso, podías creer que hace 1 año éramos enemigos y ahora somos casi como hermanos— dijo Blaine que se sentaba al lado de Sebastián en la barra y pedían un trago—

—Lo sé, doble B—dijo Sebastián mientras veía a Blaine y explicaba su comentario—Bottom,Blaine…...ya sabes—siguió mientras veía como su amigo se tornaba rojo—

—Sabía que era mala idea decirte eso—dijo mientras se tapaba la cara—Pero...tú también lo eres Sebastián—

—Lo soy...pero no me da pena porque también me gusta jugar a las espaditas—dijo mientras terminaba su trago—Hey, Blaine mira a ese chico, te apuesto la tarea de matemáticas a que lo llevo a la cama conmigo—

—Hmmm...—Blaine se quedó meditando—Trato, aunque sé que voy a perder—

Al decir eso Sebastián se aproximó al chico que estaba al otro lado de la barra, un chico de algunos 22 años y con unos ojos azules que se le notaban más por el delineador bajo ellos. No pasaron ni 5 minutos cunado Sebastian regreso con una cara de derrota notable.

— ¿Qué paso Sebby baby? — pregunto mientras Sebastian se sentaba junto a el— ¿Me gane mi tarea de matemáticas? —

—No— respondió Sebastian con su típico tono para molestar— Solo si logras besar a ese chico— dijo con una sonrisa sabiendo que Blaine no se atrevería a hacerlo—

—Ah…que demonios no pierdo nada— dijo mientras dejaba a Sebastian con una cara de estupefacción viendo a su amigo ir con el chico —

— ¡Hey que tal! — dijo Blaine sentándose al lado del chico de ojos azules —

—Te dije que si volvías a venir iba a golpear…— el chico se cortó al ver que el chico que estaba a su lado no era el de hace unos momentos— ¿Quién eres? — Pregunto el oji azul mientras examinaba a Blaine con una ceja alzada—

—Yo…uhm…ah... Soy Blaine ¿y tú? — Dijo mientras observaba esos ojos azules que tenían algo que le llamaba la atención—

—Soy Kurt, niño— dijo el oji azul mientras terminaba su trago de un golpe— ¿Qué haces aquí niño? Este lugar es para mayores—

—No soy un niño, dentro de unos días seré un adulto— dijo Blaine mientras se sentaba más derecho en modo de superioridad—

— ¿A si? — Pregunto Kurt con un tono rasposo en su garganta— Veamos — dijo al momento en que se acercaba y besaba a Blaine ferozmente en los labios y le daba unas mordidas en su labio inferior—

—Yo...eh…yo— Blaine se quedó sin palabras cuando los chicos se separaron aun centrado en el beso de hace unos segundos— eh…yo…wow…—

Lo único que hizo Kurt fue reír mientras se paraba de su asiento haciendo que Blaine se parara también

— ¿Lo ves? — Dijo Kurt una vez que estuvo de pie— No sabes ni cómo reaccionar a un beso, eres un niño. Adiós David—

—Es Blaine— dijo mientras salió de ese trance—

—Como sea— dijo Kurt mientras se alejaba de Blaine y el joven regresaba con Sebastian—

— ¡Qué demonios Blaine! — Pregunto Sebastian sobre exaltado— ¿Qué fue todo eso? —

—No tengo idea…pero creo que me gane mi tarea de matemáticas— dijo Blaine tratando de sacar su mente del tema de que acaba de besar a un desconocido… y le había gustado —

—Okey doble B, creo que ya tuviste suficiente vámonos de aquí— dijo Sebastian mientras arrastraba a Blaine fuera de Scandals y lo llevaba a su casa—

Después de salir del estacionamiento de Scandals Blaine aún seguía penando en ese chico…esos ojos azules y su nombre… ¿Cuál era su nombre? Kurt idiota, Kurt, se reprendió a si mismo por casi olvidar ese nombre celestial. Estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta que Sebastian le estaba hablando.

— ¡BLAINE! — Grito Sebastian — ¿estas escuchando? — pregunto bajando su tono, mientras veía como su amigo hacia un ademan de aceptación— ¿Qué pasa Blaine? ¿Es ese chico del bar? —

—Si…no…no lo sé. Fue extraño Sebastian—dijo mientras se frotaba la cara en modo de buscar palabras para explicarlo— Me gusto, lo sentí cálido. No sé cómo explicarlo—

—Pues espero lo superes porque no creo que lo vuelvas a ver, ahora sal de mi auto ya estamos en tu casa—comentó Sebastian mientras apaga el motor— Aparte tiene como ¿Qué? 25 años, es muy viejo para ti, tú apenas cumplieras los 18 y siendo virgen—

—Oh calla Sebastian, no tiene nada de malo que sea virgen, quiero que sea con alguien a quien amo. — dijo Blaine imaginando como sería su primera vez y con quien, quizás si tiene suerte con Zac Efron—

—Sí, si, como sea ahora baja de mi auto y entra a tu casa antes de que patee tu trasero por quitarme tiempo sexual—dijo Sebastian mientras volvía a encender el motor —

— ¿Tiempo sexual? — Pregunto Blaine pero decidió tragarse sus demás preguntas cuando Sebastian acerco su mano a su miembro — Eres la persona más pervertida del mundo Sebastian —

—No lo puedo evitar, soy ardiente y un chico en Scandals me paso su dirección y bueno, le pediré ayuda para la clase de biología — dijo con una sonrisa pícara—

—Adiós, Sebastian nos vemos mañana—dijo Blaine mientras baja del auto y entraba tras el portón de su casa y veía a su amigo partir —

Después de Blaine llegara a su casa cenara eh hiciera sus deberes, cenara, y se preparara para irse a dormir tomo su iPod y se puso sus audífonos y se tumbó en la cama.

—Ojala lo volviera a ver— dijo mientras se quedaba dormido. Sabiendo que aunque no conocía al hombre que le había robado un beso, él había caído enamorado…por primera vez enamorado de alguien…de Kurt…y él ni siquiera sabía quién era Kurt y Kurt ni siquiera sabía quién era. —


End file.
